1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to identification systems for articles, and, more particularly, it relates to a system for coding for identification an article such as a piece of machinery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several advantages to coding an article such as machinery for later identification. These advantages include providing a means to trace and identify the article if it should be stolen or simply providing a means to inventory articles for record-keeping purposes.
In the past, articles have commonly been coded for identification by etching, engraving, or in some other way placing upon the article a serial number for future reference. With this method, however, the serial number may be easily removed or altered if its location may be readily ascertained. Further, the serial number may often be accidentally removed through normal use during operations or during repairs. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means for identification for an article, the location of which may be concealed, if desired, and which may not be readily removed, even if its location is determined.